


The Sinner

by vantae03petals



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Chungha (Musician), LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Comedy, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, M/M, Medical, Sex, Suspense, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantae03petals/pseuds/vantae03petals
Summary: Samael, Belial, Lucifer, Satanás.. el príncipe de los infiernos ha tenido una gran cantidad de identidades a lo largo de su eternidad, sin embargo, y tras ser exiliado del cielo por su padre y castigado a reinar el infierno hasta el fin de los tiempos, estaba decidido a volver a tomar el cielo, el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía, y para eso, debe subir a la tierra, donde habitan los mortales.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en la serie "Lucifer".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco años después del suceso más extraño de su vida, Kim Taehyung vuelve a encontrarse con algo que la ciencia no puede explicar y, mientras cuestionaba su completa existencia en medio de una fiesta, parece que la respuesta aparece ante sus ojos.

-Déjame ver si entendí- Dijo la enfermera Kim mientras miraba al paciente de una manera sumamente confundida- Me estas diciendo que viste a una mujer acuchillar un… ¿Ser extraño? y que cuando este se deshizo en luces brillantes, ¿Sufriste estas quemaduras que casi te dejan ciego?

El sujeto en la camilla, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba dicho de esa manera, puso sus ojos en blanco antes de volver a hablar.

-Mire, sé que suena completamente loco, pero tienen que creerme- Volteo su vista hacia Taehyung, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación y que había alcanzado a oír parte de la historia- ¿Que ganaría yo al inventar estas cosas?

-No te preocupes, Jennie- Dijo Tae haciendo una seña a la enfermera para que se fuera- Yo me encargo. 

-De acuerdo- Respondió la joven mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta haciendo una seña con sus manos que Tae pudo interpretar como “completamente loco”

Una vez que la enfermera cerró la puerta,Tae acercó una silla al lado de la camilla y se sentó, mirando las leves quemaduras que habían sido cubiertas con una venda luego de ser curadas. 

-Sé que parece que me lo invento todo, pero le juro que…- 

-Lo sé- Interrumpió el doctor- Te creo.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió el paciente con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo? Solo me gustaria hacerte un par de preguntas-

xxx

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?- Le preguntó Seokjin apenas entró en el departamento.

-He averiguado cosas, pero probablemente ninguna te sirva- Respondió Tae mientras se desparramaba sobre el sofá, tirando su maletín de cualquier forma sobre el piso- ¿Dónde está Jimin?

-Salió a pasear a Yeontan- Dijo Jin mientras corría los pies de su hermano del sofá y se sentaba a su lado- Dime lo que averiguaste, ya decidiré yo si es o no importante.  
-No hubo consumo de drogas, sea lo que sea que haya visto fue real, además, sus quemaduras y su disminución visual son muy reales dejame decirte. El estaba realmente convencido de lo que vio, su comportamiento no coincide con el de una persona mentalmente enferma. 

-Tu dijiste que hay enfermedades en las que los pacientes realmente creen que lo que padecen es real.

-Si, lo dije, pero este no es el caso- Respondió el médico con un suspiro mientras se levantaba del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con su hermano pisándole los talones.

-Pero tiene que haber algo, no puede ser coincidencia que la misma noche en la que planeábamos una emboscada para Choi sucede esto, que no solo se interpuso en el operativo sino que además dejó de esa manera a un civil.

-¿Ahora te importan los civiles?- Preguntó mientras tomaba agua del vaso que acababa de llenar.

-Siempre me importan los civiles, Tae, soy policía, no lo olvides. 

Taehyung estaba a punto de responder pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y una masa de pelos entró corriendo a la cocina, deteniéndose junto a Tae y saltando y moviendo su cola con alegría.

-Hola Taetae- Saludo Jimin, quien entró sonriente detrás de la pequeña mascota- ¿Cómo fue tu dia?

-Interesante, como siempre- Respondió Tae recibiendo lengüetazos de su mascota por toda su cara- Ya sabes, un pulgar cortado por celos, una bala en el estómago, quemaduras y ceguera por brillo sobrenatural, lo normal en emergencias.

-Estaba pensando- Dijo Jimin- Seokjin, tu dijiste que el operativo de anoche fallo, pero que no sabías exactamente la razón. 

-Eso dije, sí-

-También dijiste que el operativo iba a ser en medio de una fiesta ofrecida por un tal Jeon Jungkook, ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero no pudimos hablar con él, ¿A qué quieres llegar Jimin? Ve al grano por favor.

-Bueno, Jeon Jungkook va a ofrecer una fiesta esta noche, en el Tártaro.

-¿Y que con eso? Sus fiestas son tan exclusivas como él, es imposible entrar sin invitación y mucho menos si se llegan a enterar que soy policía. 

-¡Eso es porque tu no vas a ir, tonto!- Exclamó Jimin riendo- Conseguí una invitación, no pregunten como, y puedo llevar a un acompañante y ese sería, obviamente, Taetae, entonces, mientras nos divertimos y nos distraemos de nuestra sobrecargada vida, podemos, ya sabes, echar un vistazo por ahí y tal vez ver si podemos encontrar a ese Jeon y hablar con el. 

-¡Dios mio Jimin! Es una gran idea- Dijo Seokjin levantando sus brazos y dando pequeños saltitos de emoción- Además, nadie sospecharia jamas de que ustedes son policías o van de infiltrados, es perfecto. 

-Disculpen- Dijo Tae luego de carraspear para llamar su atención- Creo que nadie me preguntó si yo quería ir a esa fiesta, ¿No pensaron en que tal vez solo quiero dormir y mirar Netflix mientras disfruto de mis dos días de descanso?

-Por favor Tae, ya descansaras luego, además necesitas divertirte- Jimin rodó sus ojos- ¿No habíamos tenido esta discusión hace como tres semanas?

-Si, de hecho, la tuvimos.

-Nunca paras Taehyung, necesitas un poco de diversión en tu vida.

-¡Mi trabajo es divertido!

-Si bueno, diversión que no involucre objetos atorados en el ano de las personas o una hemorragia por haberse tragado un alfiler, vamos Tae, será divertido, además, podemos ayudar a tu hermano en su caso. 

-No, me niego, y es mi última palabra- Dijo Tae mientras se iba a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo, dispuesto a disfrutar su noche haciendo una maratón de La casa de papel.

xxx

-No logro entender cómo es que siempre te sales con la tuya- Dijo Tae mientras se bajaba del auto con su atuendo impecable.

-Es porque soy encantador, y me amas- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer sus ojos en dos líneas.

-Al menos hay algo de verdad en lo que acabas de decir- Murmuró Taehyung por lo bajo mientras se acercaban a uno de los guardias y Jimin mostraba su entrada. 

El guardio los miró a ambos y los dejó pasar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

-¿De verdad hay gente que disfruta esto?- Pregunto Tae mirando con expresión horrorizada todo a su alrededor. 

El lugar era hermoso, tenía dos pisos y unas escaleras realmente elegantes y delicadas. Había dos grandes barras en los costados con algunas butacas a su alrededor que, por supuesto estaban vacías, ya que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba amontonada de cualquier manera sobre la pista principal. Había hombres y mujeres por igual bailando pegados el uno al otro, haciendo todo de tipo de movimientos obscenos mientras eran alumbrados por las luces parpadeantes y de colores que había en el lugar. También pudo ver a algunas mujeres bailando arriba de la mesa con solo ropa interior mientras la gente miraba y aplaudían. El olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol, mezclado con el sudor propio del ser humano era por completo desagradable para Taehyung, sin embargo, y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo y de toda la gente que se encontraba allí disfrutando, ellos estaban exactamente donde quieren estar. 

-¿Quieres ir a bailar Tae?- Preguntó Jimin con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-Ve, Jimin, yo iré a tomar algo primero, luego te alcanzo- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al chico sumarse a la masa de gente, integrándose perfectamente a ellos, como si formara parte del lugar.

Tae se acercó a la barra de manera sigilosa, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cosa que no estaba funcionando exactamente bien ya que solo había dado tres pasos cuando fue detenido por una mujer con sus senos casi al descubierto, labial rojo y un vaso lleno de alguna cosa en su mano. 

-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres ir por ahí conmigo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora. 

-No gracias- Respondió Tae con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba, dejando a la chica con una mueca en su rostro- No tengo ganas de contraer alguna enfermedad venérea- Susurró a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los taburetes al lado de la barra.

-Whisky, cortesía de la casa- Le dijo el bartender dejándole un vaso a su lado. 

Taehyung miro el vaso de vidrio y decidió, de manera automática y sin pensarlo, que no iba a tomar eso, ni loco. 

Se dio vuelta en el taburete y se puso a mirar la pista de baile, no veía a Jimin por ningún lado pero tampoco le preocupaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo disfrutara de una manera inentendible para él las fiestas, y mas si eran de este estilo. Sin embargo, recordó que su principal motivación para estar allí era encontrar y tratar de hablar con Jeon Jungkook.

-¿No te gusta el whisky?- Pregunto un chico que se sentó a su lado.

Tae volteo su mirada y lo miró con curiosidad, el joven llevaba su pelo de un color gris ceniza que, debía admitir, era muy hermoso. 

-No es eso- Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa- Lo cierto es que preferiría no beber algo cuya procedencia desconozco.

Su compañero largo una breve carcajada y luego lo miro con una sonrisa. 

-Me agradas aún más- Dijo mientras le hacía una seña al mismo bartender que le había servido la bebida hace unos minutos- ¿Nos traes una botella sin abrir?

El castaño se quedó mirando al de pelo gris de manera pensativa, ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?. Estaba a punto de mandarlo a dar una vuelta cuando dijo algo que llamó su atención. 

-Dile a Jungkook que se la pagaré en algunos siglos- Le dijo al bartender cuando dejó la botella y dos vaso junto a ellos.

-¿Conoces a Jungkook?- Pregunto Tae con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mientras el joven destapaba la botella y llenaba los vasos. 

-Por supuesto, somos mejores amigos- Respondió guiñandole un ojo y riendo, como si le resultara tremendamente divertido afirmar eso- ¿Como te llamas?

-Taehyung, ¿Tu?.

-Min Yoongi, un placer conocerte- Dijo extendiendo el vaso- ¿Que te trae por acá?

-Mi mejor amigo- Hablo Tae, tratando de idear un plan para sacarle información a ese chico, Yoongi, sobre Jeon- El ama estas fiestas asique no pude aceptar acompañarlo luego de que me lo rogara tanto. 

-¿Me dices que si ruego lo suficiente entonces aceptarías tener sexo conmigo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

El castaño lo miró un momento. 

-Ni siquiera creo que sea necesario rogar, tendría sexo contigo solo si me lo pides- 

xxx

Luego de terminar su bebida, Yoongi lo condujo por unas escaleras que Tae no había visto anteriormente y que conducían a un lugar fuera del salón en donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta, a lo que parecía ser un penthouse muy elegante y caro. 

Apenas cruzaron la puerta Yoongi se lanzó hacia Taehyung y comenzó a besarlo de una manera muy salvaje y apasionada. Comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa cuando fueron interrumpidos. 

-Yoongi, ya te dije que no quería volver a hacer un trio contigo- Tae pego un pequeño grito y se alejó rápidamente de su amante, mirando hacia todos lados tratando de identificar el lugar de donde vino la voz.

Yoongi soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de responder. 

-¿Que haces aqui, Jungkook? Chungha me dijo que habías ido fuera de la ciudad.

-Me fui- Tae vio una silueta a unos metros suyos, parada sobre un balcón, mirando la noche estrellada- Pero volví- Dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos- Y eso, mi querido amigo, no significa que puedas venir a mi casa a tener sexo cuando quieras, y con quien quieras- Termino de decir.

En ese momento Taehyung pudo ver su rostro, y su sonrisa, y se quedó helado.

-¿Nosotros nos hemos visto antes?- Pregunto el castaño con el ceño fruncido y una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

El joven de pelos oscuros fijó su mirada en Tae y este pudo jurar que pudo ver una pizca de reconocimiento en ellos, sin embargo se fue tan rápido como apareció.

-Oh no puede ser, ¿Te has acostado con el?- Exclamó Yoongi indignado.

-Por desgracia no- Respondió Jungkook antes de que Taehyung pudiera pensar si habían tenido sexo en algún momento, tal vez por eso le resultaba conocido- Vete Caín, déjame hablar con él. 

Yoongi, Caín, como el joven le había llamado se dio vuelta y cruzó la sala a grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y dejando a Tae con Jungkook solos en aquel lugar.

-Disculpa, que modales los míos- Dijo Jungkook acercándose a Taehyung y extendiendo su mano- Soy Jeon Jungkook, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo sabía- Respondió Tae- Es decir, si, Yoongi lo dijo cuando entramos pero no te conocía, o si, no lo se, tu rostro se me hace familiar aunque no logro deducir de dónde, ¿Estás seguro que no nos conocemos?

-Muy- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que dejó a Tae con una sensación muy extraña en su cuerpo- Ven, siéntate, hablemos- Agrego mientras se sentaba sobre el gran sofá de color beige a la vez que le hacía una- Después de todo, a eso venias, ¿No?

Tae se sento y lo miro confundido.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿Como mierda sabia que venia a hablar con el?

-O tal vez no..- Volvió a decir Jeon con una sonrisa- Dime, ¿Que buscas realmente? ¿Qué es lo que te motiva?

Bien, esto se estaba volviendo muy raro para Tae, es decir, acababa de conocer a este tipo y el ya estaba preguntando todo tipo de cosas raras, sin embargo, sentía unas ganas inexplicables de responderle.

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente, por eso soy médico- Respondió el castaño mirando a Jungkook fijamente a los ojos, juraba que recordaba esos ojos.

-Por supuesto, ayudar a la gente es eso que hace que tu alma se sienta aliviada, aquello que te ayuda a aplacar el control que tu alma pecaminosa posee. Pero en el fondo sabes que no tiene sentido controlarlo, vamos Taehyung, dime, no tengas miedo, ¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente ahora?

Tae nunca había sentido algo asi, sentia como si su mente hubiera sido por completo invadida por Jungkook, pero no sentía miedo, todo lo contrario. Se sentía cómodo con eso, le inspiraba confianza, sentía ese deseo de contarle todo sobre él, y por eso no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca.

-Quiero probar cada parte de tu cuerpo y que me folles justo en este sofá.

Apenas dijo eso Tae se tapó la cara con sus manos, consumido por la vergüenza, ¿Como pudo haberle dicho eso a alguien que literalmente acababa de conocer? 

Jungkook rió con diversión.

-Lujuria, vaya, hacia tiempo no encontraba un alma de este tipo.

Tae se levantó y fue directo hacia la puerta, cruzando la misma y saliendo del penthouse sin despedirse.

Luego de que el muchacho saliera del lugar, la sonrisa de Jeon desapareció lentamente, siendo reemplazada por un semblante pensativo. Definitivamente no podía ser coincidencia que el apareciera justo ahora, estaba seguro de que esto estaba relacionado con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas y, que a su vez, todo estaba siendo orquestado por el imbecil de su padre, o al menos, por alguno de sus mensajeros. Y tenía que averiguarlo, no podía permitir que sus planes se vieran afectados nuevamente. 

Se levantó del sofá con una copa de vino en la mano y volvió a su lugar en el balcón, donde estaba antes de la interrupción. Miro el cielo estrellado y luego bajó su mirada hacia la concurrida calle, llena de autos y de personas por completo ajenas a la existencia de algo más grande que ellos. Y luego pensó en Taehyung, aquel joven y dedicado médico que lo había asistido en su llegada a la Tierra hace unos años atrás y quien, por alguna razón, se había vuelto a cruzar en su camino.

Debía averiguar qué estaba pasando, pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

La vida de Taehyung siempre ha sido muy interesante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es médico de emergencias, sin embargo hay un hecho en particular que sucedió en sus épocas de residente que probablemente nunca en su vida pueda olvidar. 

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, a excepción de la enfermera en recepción y unos pocos médicos que estaban en sus oficinas, la guardia se encontraba vacía y solo se oían los ruidos de las gotas de lluvia golpeando furiosamente sobre el techo. Tae recuerda perfectamente haber escuchado el sonido de la ambulancia acercarse rápidamente al hospital y el ruido chillido que hicieron los neumáticos al frenar sobre la mojada acera, también recuerda como uno de los médicos y dos enfermeros salieron rápidamente mientras se colocaban los guantes. Por supuesto, el salio atras de ellos, atento a cualquier cosa que le pudieran pedir y sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando vio el cuerpo de aquel joven cubierto de sangre y de golpes por todo su cuerpo. 

-No tiene ninguna identificación- Dijo el ambulancista- Pero parece joven, 27 años diría yo, lo encontramos en la orilla del río Han, recibimos un llamado del cuidador, dijo que había escuchado un fuerte estruendo seguido de gritos. 

-Dios mío- Dijo la doctora Seo mientras daban vuelta el cuerpo- Su espalda está cubierta de sangre.. tiene dos cortes bastante feos allí. 

El joven murmuró un par de palabras en un idioma por completo desconocido para Taehyung, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse en su rostro, a pesar de los golpes, podía ver una gran belleza escondida allí. 

-Hagamos una tomografia, ya- Ordenó el doctor Kim mientras empujaban la camilla hacia adentro- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos descartar hemorragias internas. Yeonjun, lidocaína.

El muchacho volvió a murmurar alguna cosa sin sentido y luego abrió sus ojos, eran de un color negro tan profundo que Tae se quedó maravillado, mucho más cuando esos ojos clavaron la mirada en los suyos. 

-¿Me escuchas?- Dijo la doctora mientras la enfermera conectaba el suero en su brazo- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? ¿Que ha pasado?.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Chungha?

-¿Quien es ella? Lo siento, ahora tu eres nuestra prioridad, ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó?.

En ese momento el joven se incorporó, sentándose muy recto sobre la camilla. Tae sintió una suave brisa que le hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, la camilla estaba vacía. 

Taehyung miró a su alrededor, viendo a los médicos y enfermeros a su lado tan confundidos como él, sin embargo, todos se dieron vuelta y siguieron su labor como si nada, la enfermera llevó todo a su lugar y los doctores volvieron a su oficina, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no recordaran que hace apenas unos segundos teníamos un joven agonizando en la camilla. 

Tae suele pensar en eso como algún producto de su imaginación producido por el cansancio que las clases sumadas a la residencia de su último año le habían provocado, pensaba que todo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, sin embargo, todo cambia cuando, cinco años después, vuelve a encontrarse con ese jóven, que por cierto, luce exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vió, excepto que ahora estaba completamente sano y conduciendo un Mercedes Benz.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este inicio, me estoy esforzando mucho en esto así que espero que pueda ser de su agrado. Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será bienvenido♡


End file.
